What I Think Should Have Happened
by BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess
Summary: Here is what I think should have happened. Some spoilers, so if you haven't read Clockwork Prince, don't read this story. Set during and after Jem's proposal. Hope you like it, please read and review. I'll continue if people like this. Thanks. (Rated T for later chapters...maybe)
1. Chapter 1

*Tessa*

"What?" "That wasn't the response I was expecting..." Jem said.  
I looked down at Jem, kneeling on the floor in front of me. What could I say? I loved with him, but I was more intrigued by Will, and despite his behaviour to me, I just couldn't do it. I could not marry Jem. I was in love with Will. How do you turn down a proposal? But there was no need...

"I can see it in your face, Tess. You love Will don't you? More than me?"  
"Look, Jem, I do love you, you know I do. But I can't marry you."  
"I'm sorry, Tessa, I don't understand."  
"I'm sorry Jem, I really am."  
"Please, just go. I just need to sleep, please just go."  
"Jem, I..."  
"Just go."

I exited the room, upset by what I had just done. But I just couldn't marry him. I loved Will. So when I went into my room, I was shocked, and jumped to hear a knock on the door. I thought it was Jem, but why would he want to come talk to me after what I had done. Either way, I was hoping it was him, because I just wanted to say sorry, so when I opened the door I had another shock when I realised that it was Will standing at my door. As always, my heart skipped a beat when I saw him, his wavy, dark locks falling down over his forehead, his piercing blue eyes, looking at me, as if they were staring into my very soul. The faint white scars, remnants of his Marks.

"Will, what is wrong? You look so distressed."  
"I simply had to speak with you."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Tessa, I can't ignore, it I wish I could, but I cannot. My heart is reassured, I must tell you this. Please hear me out and listen. When I was 12, I was in my father's study, when I saw a strange box. Of course, being 12, I was very curious, so I went over to the box and opened it. Out of this strange box, came a blue creature, with red hair, and I looked at him. He was ferocious and he looked at me with such hatred and anger, I yelled. My sister came running, and she picked up a shining blade. I had no idea how it was shining, I now know it was a Seraph Blade, and so the demon swung his tail around and hit my sister just before she could swing the blade. I yelled and picked up the blade and charged at him, and stabbed it into his tail, he screamed. And just before my father came, he said: _I curse you. For all eternity, all those who love you shall die. _And then, the next morning, Ella died. My sister, I loved her and she was dead. So I ran away, I couldn't stand the death of anymore of my family. So then at that party the other night, when I saw that blue-skinned demon, it was him. And so I chased him. Magnus summoned him for me using the tooth that I knocked from his mouth and then he told me the curse was fake. Magnus knew. Magnus knew because when I told him the story, he told the demon, that a demon who had been imprisoned in a Pyxis, that strange box, for as long as he had, should not be able to cast a curse as strong as the one he supposedly cast on me. So he told me it was fake. And now I am free. And I am free to tell you that I love you. I have loved you from the moment I met you."

As if exhausted from his long story, Will exited the room in a hurry. Tessa tried to call him back but to no avail...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. I was banned from my laptop, and then I just didn't have any ideas. So, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you here with an extra long chapter. Hope you like it :D Oooohhh, almost forgot to tell you that in this story, Jessamine was not a traitor...it won't suit my story if she is, so Jessamine is not a traitor. :P**

Tessa sat down. All she could think was _wow_. Just half an hour ago, she had turned down Jem's proposal, and now, Will comes bursting in telling her why he had been horrible, this curse. Now all she wanted to do was run after him and tell him that she loved him as much as he said he loved her. In fact, she thought she would. She exited her room, after fixing her hair, and ran down the hall to Will's room. She knocked on the door, and stood there and waited.

_A curse? Why didn't he tell me? I would have understood. Although, if it was me, I wouldn't have, I would have been just as rude as Will was. She felt sorry for him, and in that instant, realised why he had been like he was. If he had told her, and the others about the curse, they would have all felt sorry for him, as she did now, and then that sympathy would turn to love, and of course, that was exactly what Will did not want._

She was snapped out of her reverie as the door opened to show Will, his dark hair tousled, dark pants and a white shirt on, which was see-through enough for her to see the remnants of marks underneath. He was beautiful, she thought. "May I come in?" He stepped aside, just enough so that she could walk through, still brushing past him as she walked past. She shivered as her skin came into contact with his. He turned around and shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Tessa?" "I had to tell you, Will. I have never hated you. You said you have loved me from the moment we met, from the day that you saved me from...from..." "From the Dark Sisters" Will said, realising that the name of those horrible women still haunted her. He remembered the day that he saved her very clearly...he had seen her and realised that all those girls he had been with, he had realised that suddenly, they didn't mean anything...she was the one for him. But she couldn't be, he had to push her away to save her life...he snapped back to attention as he realised she had begun talking again.

"...yes from them. Well, you gave me the courage to say to you that I love you. From the day I set eyes on you..." She walked towards him and he lifted his arms and put them around her neck, drawing her closer. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair, gently he leaned forward and touched his lips to her, softly, softly, and then with more passion. They stayed like this for several minutes until she broke away, just to say "Will, we shouldn't be doing this, not here. Charlotte..." "Don't worry about Charlotte, she knows that we are in love, she won't stop us." She leaned forward again, and touched her lips to his.

After several more minutes, Will broke away and looked up at the large clock in his room. "It's dinner time, we must go." They walked out of his room, hand in hand, and down to the dining room, where Tessa saw Jem sitting next to Jessamine and holding her hand. He met her eyes, and he smiled. She smiled back, and realised that he did not mind that she was with Will. He had Jessamine. And she was happy. She was happy. She joined hands with Will again, and they sat down together. She looked at Jem, and saw that he was kissing Jessamine. She looked at Will, and saw that he had noticed as well, so she looked at him and kissed him.

"Well, what's going on here?" Charlotte's familiar voice was heard. Will and Tessa sprang apart and on the other side, Jem and Jessamine did the same. Henry laughed, and kissed Charlotte. So, Will went back to kissing Tessa, and Jem back to kissing Jessamine...

**Author's Note: And that is the end of my story. Lol. I hope you liked it. Too much Cliché? Ok, now I want suggestions. And lots of them. Suggestions for another story. Tell me a book, if I like it, I will ask you for ideas of what you want to happen. If I like it, I will write a story for you. And, I will dedicate it to you..:P Anyway, hope you liked it.**


End file.
